


A Suprise Holiday

by kyraensui



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 10:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10332560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyraensui/pseuds/kyraensui
Summary: Atobe will get a lovely from surprise from his secret admirer for the holiday.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: X-posting my old works. Surprised how much my writing style has changed after all these years.  
> [ Published: 12/2/2005 at FF.net ]

" _Kabaji, what brings you here?" as the elegant Hyotei captain asks his faithful companion, standing in the doorway._

" _If you have time, please follow me. Usu." he replies in his usual tone._

_Atobe raises his one of his eyebrows in curiosity, but he gives 'what the heck' shrug. "Let me get my coat."_

" _Usu."_

"Saa, Kabaji, where are you taking me?" Atobe asks while walking in the park with both of his hands in his jacket's pocket as his warm air escapes from his mouth.

"A surprise." Kabaji responds which Atobe is only able to receive when he departed his warm place.

"Ore-sama love surprises; however, this one will have to be extra special if it involves ore-da to walk in this cold weather."

"Usu."

After fifteen minutes of walking inside the snow-covered park, Atobe is greeted with a beautiful, yet elegant sight upon him. A small part of the park, hidden in the corner, is decorated with white and soft hues of blue lights wrapping around the trees and around a table. The table is decorated with a white sheet below and a soft blue sheet on top, crisscrossing from each other; one vanilla scented candle place strategically in the middle of the table with two glass wines, two exquisite, flowered embroidered china plates with matching utensils. The simple, yet elegant site took Atobe's breathe away. It was magical.

"Kabaji..."

"Usu." as he gently escorts Atobe to his seat and carefully pour a bottle of sparkling apple cider to his glass and to the second glass. He bows after he places the bottle back in the ice bucket and take his cue to leave.

Cold, gentle breeze sweeps across its icy feel on Atobe's handsome face as he sips his drinks. The sound of snowflake bells chime softly across the lights. Lastly, he is greeted with the sound of a guitar and the voice of his fantasy. There he is, sitting on a stool with one leg planted on the ground while another on the second bar, strumming on the guitar.

_Hitonami ni sarawarete mo_

_Tadoritsukeru_

_Hamabe mo nashi_

_Omoide ni Motarekakaru_

_Toki no naka de Hitori wo omou_

_Are wa itsuka komorebi kara_

_Kikoeta anata no koe_

_Kasuka na hodo Atatakakute_

_Egao ni nareru ki ga shita_

_Namida Kareru made_

_Nakitai to omou no wa_

_Dare ni sugarou to_

_Onaji koto darou_

_Onaji koto darou_

_Tomedo naku sosogu nagare_

_Kami ni fureta_

_Natsu no Shirabe_

_Sugisarishi_

_Yume no ato ni Nani wo motome Hitori omou_

_Are wa itsuka tasogare e to_

_Nijinda anata no kage_

_Kasumu koe wo Oikaketa_

_Omoi wa todoku ki ga shita_

_2x Namida Kareru made_

_Nakitai to omou no wa_

_Dare ni sugarou to_

_Onaji koto darou_

_Onaji koto darou_

Strumming the last string with bells chiming softly in the background, Tezuka places the guitar down on the side of the stool, and walks up to a speechless Atobe. Only a few centimeters away, he bends down on one knee, captures one of Atobe's hand as he carefully pulls towards him and gives him one of his _hottest_ kisses as they dominate one another with tongues. Tezuka finally pulls away and gives a chaste kiss on Atobe's hand.

Atobe smirks in delight. "What was that for?"

Tezuka points above Atobe's head. "You were under the mistletoe."

"Saa... Indeed, I am."

"Happy Holiday and Surprise, Keigo." giving another chaste kiss on his hand.

"Thank you and Happy Holiday to you too, Kunimitsu." as he pulls Tezuka closer and giving another round of dominance in the kisses.

_-The End-  
_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~ <3


End file.
